


I Hear You Knocking

by CailleachWitch



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come for the fucking-stay for the feels, Cringe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feels, First time sharing my writing, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sorry Adam Driver, This is toxic, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Watch me make up a bunch of stuff, Yikes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachWitch/pseuds/CailleachWitch
Summary: Sensitive to the force but untrained you are scouted by the First Order, you find yourself undergoing intense training though the purpose of your training is yet to be discovered. Your non-compliance lands you in hot water with Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 8





	1. Your Training Intensifies

The forest was covered under a blanket of snow.

I had patrolled the border for at least an hour, the wind blew flurries of snow, covering my tracks but also shielding those of anyone else lurking in the forest.

The winter was never-ending on Ilum. A constant ice planet, but it was beautiful in a way. Not that I ever had time to appreciate, especially when I was freezing my ass off.

Wiping the snow away from my lashes, I searched for a tell-tale sign that my target was nearby, footprints, a broken twig, anything really.

A shudder ran through me, it was hard to focus on anything other than how damn cold it was out here, but I quickly shoved that thought away, focusing on the task at hand. It was all I could do, simply focus on survival, my survival, and tracking down my target.

I gripped my rifle tightly as I crawled out of my hiding spot, the snowy ice crunching under my feet. If there were any animals on this inhospitable planet, they probably weren't sentient, I certainly hadn't seen any.

A few more hours of daylight remained and I would soon end up walking back through the forest in the dark, that is if the leader didn't pull me out before then, then again I might just be left to freeze out here if I failed.

In the last year, I had begun my training, though what exactly I was being trained for was unknown. It wasn't to become a storm-trooper, in fact, I was separated from nearly everyone except General Hux, any technicians needing to do work, and of course Kylo Ren, though I rarely saw him. If I did, it was always at a distance, in passing. 

I was taking a risk by going so far into the forest but I had still found no trace of my target, I would still have preferred to spend the night hungry and freezing rather than failing, I saw what happened to those who failed their tasks.

Though I took some reassurance in the thought that I hadn't failed yet, and I still had time. I had grown strong and athletic over the last few months, so different from the thin and hungry girl that had been taken by the First Order a little over a year ago. I was strong, resilient and focused, the hungry girl was a shadow now, she didn't exist anymore, the hungry girl was a failure, but I was not.

With that thought in mind, I began stalking the forest once more. I could see nothing but bare trees and snow, perhaps if I scouted from above, my target would happen to cross my path. For all I knew, I had been wandering in huge circles for the last two hours so. With luck, I would spot some sort of movement in the distance, if my target was in the immediate vicinity of course. 

Climbing a tree and easing into a more comfortable position, I strained to hear above the noise of the wind whistling through the trees. The snow fell and the flakes danced as they spun and twirled to the ground, vanishing in a sea of snow and ice. 

Once I had wondered about how it might feel to wander a forest, not a dead forest like this but one filled with life, lush growing, green life. That wandering thought had felt like a memory, distant and faded but for whatever the reason, my only desire was to be able to see a forest like that one day. It would never happen but it was a rare moment of peace and isolation from the cold dead world here.

The only moments I got now was the peace and quiet of night and the occasional comfort in the arms of a technician. Though sometimes I felt those particular moments didn’t count as happiness at all, that they were just moments of hunger but at least I was not lonely in those moments. The first night I had spent with him, I had been terrified of being caught, it wasn't like the Order encouraged fraternization, we were always careful, it was only one night a week and never on the same night, and well into the hours where we were certain everyone must be asleep. 

The snow had begun to slow down now, falling lazily. Piling on the tree branches. It was a clean and beautiful view but there was only so long I could remain hiding in a tree. 

The sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching, trudging through the snow and ice.

I quickly aimed my rifle, holding my breath.

About twenty paces away I spotted a figure cloaked in black, almost melting into the black, bare trees.

I placed a delicate finger on the trigger, just thought of blasting my target and getting out of the cold made me want to fire, but until I had a clear shot, I had to wait for a few more precious seconds.

As the cloaked figure drew closer and closer I began to recognize them, the white of the snow reflecting in the clear silver inlay of the helmet.

Kylo Ren was here, the only other person in this forest was supposed to be my target. Was it him? or had he come to tell me I had failed, normally Hux was the one who informed me of my training sessions, of how I progressed, of how well I was doing, so why was _he_ here?

I steadied my breath as I double checked my aim. The wind died suddenly and there was a change in the air. 

I didn't want to fire, but if he was my target then I didn't want to fail either. Kylo was almost standing directly under the branch I was hiding on, making no indication that he was aware of my presence.

I fired, a flash of red and my shot deflected into a nearby tree, leaving a small orange circle burning into the tree stalk.

I didn't fire again, just remained still as I saw him raise his head, felt his gaze on me even though I couldn't see his face. 

He had blocked my shot with a single swing of his lightsaber and I hadn't even seen him take the weapon into his grasp.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him, took in the full view. Even as I stood above him, I could see he was menacingly tall.

A deep synthetic voice pierced the air "You are failing, failure is not an option"

My heart pounded in my chest like a beating drum, so he was my target after all. This was either an ultimate test or a suicide mission. 

"I'm sorry" was all I could say, it was pitiful even to my ears.

I felt a pressure building in my head, a sharp, intense ringing in my ears and then it was like he had punched me in the chest, I was flying through the air, the rifle slipped from my grasp. 

I hit the snow with a loud thump, the air whooshing out of my lungs. It was too much to bring the air back in, painful even as I stared up at the darkening sky. 

Those heavy footsteps began approaching me once more. I needed my weapon and I needed it _now._ Forcing myself to roll onto my side, searching for the rifle, it lay only a few feet away in the snow.

I was frozen and winded, but I had to move, crawling my way through the snow as I sucked air back into my lungs, I had failed, given the impossible task of bringing down Kylo Ren, had Hux wanted me to fail? Had I not been doing well in my training until now? The General's smug face flashed into my mind and I felt consumed by rage, well if they were going to have the mighty Kylo Ren execute me for failing to defeat him, I would at least go out with a few shots of my own. Scrambling towards the gun, I gripped it, rolling suddenly onto my back. Imagining the rat-faced general rather than the cloaked figure towering above me, I fired. 

He blocked nearly every shot, nearly. But one grazed the side of his helmet. Kylo Ren did nothing, didn't move, didn't retaliate, nor did he speak. I wondered if he was even breathing. Seconds passed, or possibly minutes, he finally turned away, heading back in the direction he had come from "Tomorrow your training intensifies, be ready"


	2. So Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your training begins, though what you are being trained for remains a mystery

I awoke with a jolt, light blinding me.

"Wake up" a voice pierced my ears, blinking the sleep away I sat up realizing the blinding lights were the cold lighting pouring through the open door.

"The Supreme Leader is waiting for you"

Rising from my bed, the officer was already out of the door and walking down the corridor as I slipped on my uniform, heart already pounding. I was tired and groggy from lack of sleep, I didn't even have a chance to make it to the mess hall and grab something to eat, something to settle my stomach.

The walk from my room, if you could call it a room, it was more like a snug cupboard with a bed, was enough to make the hair bristle on my arms. Not that I needed much room, it's not like I had many belongings and I spent a majority of my time training, eating, and sleeping.

Arriving at the door, I suddenly felt paralyzed. I was no stranger to combat, ever since my arrival, I had been put through my paces but why was Kylo Ren taking over? He was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, surely he had better things to do than handle my training, just what was I being trained for?

Was I supposed to knock? or just walk in?

The hatch flew open, as if he knew I was standing out here like some sort of incompetent idiot.

Wait . . . he probably did know, Kylo Ren was extremely strong in the Force, had he heard my thoughts? sensed my fear?

There was nothing inherently different about the training area, it was still the same cold, empty space it had always been. Except the imposing figure standing ever so still in the center, how long had he been standing there waiting?

I decided to follow the routine, not looking in his direction as I walked briskly to the small x marked on the floor, there were no weapons laid out for me, no targets to shoot or hit.

My curiosity was beginning to get the better of me, so many questions on the tip of my tongue, he was like a robot, turning to face me, always facing me directly. I stared back at the blank mask. He did nothing, said nothing. What was he thinking?

“Block. Now.”

The raw command in his synthetic voice, the voice of the Supreme Leader had every muscle in my body was screaming at me to run.

“I have nothing to block” a stupid choice of words.

The familiar pressure from yesterday once again pierced my mind, an awful crushing pressure that drowned out any thought it took every bit of effort and strength that I had to not sink to the floor on my knees.

“I said block” he growled.

“Block what?” The words echoed through me.

I realized then that I hadn't spoken out loud. Merely projected my voice out there, to him, and he had heard.

Neither of us had moved, yet I felt like I had run thirty laps and taken several beatings in the two minutes I had been stood here, swaying on my feet.

“Did you think it would be easy?” A growl escaped my throat.

“What are you even talking about? ” I asked, shocked at by my own audacity. What was wrong with me?

I could feel his stare and dared to lift my face to meet it.

Kylo Ren’s hand moved an inch, he wasn't touching me, he didn't need to.

The pressure left my mind, and moved to my neck, crushing my throat. I tried to move, tried to struggle against the crushing pressure but I couldn't will any part of me to move. He advanced towards me and my mind raced, heart threatening to burst out of my ribcage.

He leaned in close, I could see my terrified gaze reflected in that cold, masked face. He was so close, terrifyingly close.

"So disobedient, questioning rather than doing what she's told" he spoke, his voice low and dark in my ear.

A fire exploded within me, goosebumps covering me as I tried to move away. I was suddenly aware that there was a real man behind that mask, a living, breathing man.

Kylo Ren dropped his hand and the pressure on my throat loosened, I dropped to my knees, sucking the air back into my lungs. What was this effect he held over me?

He stared down at me. "You are sensitive to the force, you need a teacher, now stand"

Every breath was like swallowing glass, my knees buckled but I slowly rose, back on my feet. I knew I had some connection the force, it had always been there, inside me but dormant. I had been here for months, so why did he want to train me to use the force now, to what purpose?

I wasn't about to ask him any more questions after that incident. Though I had every intention of finding out why I was here, what was my purpose?

"You nearly shot me yesterday" he stated, perhaps it was just my muddled mind but I could have sworn I detected a hint of curiosity in that cold, synthesized voice.

My gaze immediately went to the faintly scraped metal on the side of his helmet where my shot had grazed him.

"I'm sorry" I responded automatically.

"How did you do it?" he asked, the white lights were glinting off the silver inlay of his helmet as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

My voice was thin and scratchy as I spoke "I just . . . I just fired the shot" I didn't know what else to say.

For a moment, I thought he would choke me again for my dumb response. "I wonder how someone who has been undergoing specialized training for the last year can be this ignorant in their own skills" he declared.

Fury rose within me, blocking out the pain.

I didn't know where the sudden burst of strength came from, adrenaline or rage.

Kylo Ren went still, very still.

I pushed back, I channeled that rage directly at him, at first it was like hitting a wall of steel but bit by bit, that steel folded in on itself, as if it were as thin as paper.

Sweat was beading my forehead, I was almost there. I was almost in.

The steel wall vanished, I was in, and then it hit me. A new wall, stronger and harder than the one before. He stumbled, Kylo Ren _stumbled_!

I was certain I was going to die in that moment.

I could have sworn I heard him breathing under that helmet, he made no movement toward me, just remained still and standing tall.

"Be here again tomorrow, for now, continue with your physical training" without another word he turned away and disappeared through the hatch.

Bastard.

Exhaustion crashed through me in waves but a hundred more questions raced through my mind. What had just happened?

He hadn't touched me once yet I felt like I had spent the whole day sparring. But even despite my exhaustion, I couldn't shake Kylo from my mind. 

He had been so close, close enough to touch. His voice in my ear, sure it had been synthesized but it had still been so deliciously smooth. The memory sent a shiver down my spine.

My cheeks were burning as the hatch doors slid open once more, the familiar and quite frankly welcome figure of my normal trainer stood in the entrance "You have ten minutes to get yourself sorted, take a rest and then meet me back here for standard training, your rifle will be ready for you"

Today was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda shorter than I wanted it to be, but I also kinda struggled to write today :p anyways, hope you like it!


	3. Do it, Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are continuing your training as normal but you cannot seem to shake Kylo Ren from your mind

I let out a frustrated sigh.

Despite what Kylo Ren had said about continuing my training in the Force, he had actually not even turned up the following morning. And it bothered me, a lot. But then I had been relieved to not seeing him the following morning, not really liking the idea of possibly being strangled by the force again at his will.

Though I figured the Supreme Leader had better things to do than train some nobody like me.

"You're not focused today," Daro said, frowning. Daro was my trainer, and the leader of . . . . well I guess anyone else that he trained, he could be strict, too strict but then the First Order wasn't exactly a forgiving place when it came to getting perfection in everything.

"I'm just tired," I said, it was a poor excuse and we both knew it.

"Your form is sloppy, I've managed to connect three times now," Daro said as if I hadn't noticed my own lack of focus "You're not tired, you're distracted . . . what's going on?"

My eyes narrowed as the image of Kylo Ren swam into my mind, an unwelcome yet persistent thought.

“See . . . even now you're not paying attention”

“It’s just been a rough week”

Daro shrugged. “Sorry but that's not a good excuse either, you've been like this ever since the Supreme Leader began your Force training, did something happen?”

“Nothing happened, it just took it out of me a bit, that's all,” I said, wanting to avoid the questions, hoping he would drop it.

“Should I speak to General Hux about this?”

“What for?” I said, scowling. “What would I even say to Hux? that Kylo Ren has the emotional capacity of a teenager who can't control their own hotheadedness”

I didn't even finish my sentence, there was that crushing pressure in my mind. Gooseflesh crept down my arms, realizing what was about to happen.

Daro's head snapped up, turning to face the hatch doors that slid open suddenly, Kylo Ren was already rounding the corner into the training room, cloak fluttering behind him.

Daro was already bowing, eyes to the ground as Kylo Ren glided towards me.

“Follow me, now,” said Kylo Ren, it was a command.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't. But I nodded and dismissed myself from the training room.

Kylo Ren was already turning and walking, he didn't look back or wait to see if I was following.

And I didn't look back to see the expression on Daro's face as I vanished around the corner.

I trailed after the cloaked figure of Kylo Ren, he took long sweeping strides and I was almost having to run to keep up with him. 

Kylo Ren took a sharp turn into a room, I didn't recognize it, but it was noticeably devoid of people.

“You should learn to keep your thoughts quiet,” he said as he lifted a hand, the doors slamming shut behind me.

I didn't know what to say, he was the one who was responsible for my training after all.

I winced as an invisible hand lifted me up, slamming me into the wall, forcing me to stare into the dark mask.

“You’re in my head,” he carried on. "You're so . . . frustrating”

_I_ was frustrating?! I resisted the extreme urge to roll my eyes.

He came closer, his anger was nearly suffocating “I've heard your every thought, I sensed how aroused you were that day in the training room,”

My cheeks reddened at the memory.

A gloved hand appeared on the wall beside my head, he dominated the space between us.

I gritted my teeth, wanting to shove away the thought, the memory of him, of the heat building between my thighs. Why did I burn for him, I hadn't even seen his face under that cold helmet.

“I know why you resist” he stated as if it were an obvious fact. 

He leaned even closer, the synthesizer of his voice almost making me melt into a puddle on the floor "Get on your knees"

Kylo Ren’s hand moved only a centimeter, and the pressure pinning me to the wall was released, his words were spreading a heat through me like wildfire. 

I could barely string together a coherent thought, stunned by his command "Supreme Leader?" I mumbled, confused.

“You're going to get on your knees and suck me dry” he spoke, voice low and dark.

I couldn't even speak, I could no nothing but melt under that cold, blank stare, yet I could feel his gaze looking me over.

The warm leather of his gloved hand was around my throat, pushing me down, my knees hit the cold, hard floor and then he released me, the hand that was around my throat was now digging into my scalp, fingers wrapping around the tendrils of my hair.

Kylo Ren stared down at you. I should have felt disgusted, angry even but I just wanted to see his face, I was spurred on by aching desire as his other hand worked at his pants, I wasn't in a dream, he was serious, intentions very clear as he pulled out his erect cock.

I was fairly certain my mouth was hanging open, he was big, his grip tightened on my hair, forcing me to look back up at him "I know you want this"

He stroked his cock, and I was sure I could hear labored breathing behind the mask.

He was right, I did, I wanted it more than sense right now, I was under some sort of spell. 

I moved towards him, mouth open and wanting.

A deep, throaty growl left his throat "So eager, such a good girl" 

He guided me onto his pulsing shaft, I couldn't help but moan as he filled my mouth.

I gagged as he pushed his cock in further, deeper into the back of my throat. Saliva was beginning to escape from my lips as I focused. "Yes. That's it" he said, not missing a beat as his hips thrust into me.

I moaned my response, pulling my lips back and curling my fingers around the base of his cock, he hissed his pleasure, it was growing more and more difficult to ignore my own desire and pleasure as he throat fucked me.

He slid in and back out, keep pace as his hips snapped into my face, again and again, grunts of pleasure escaping his mask.

I fought with my uniform, desperate to reach into my panties, gliding fingers over my throbbing clit. I barely registered the sharp sting on my cheek, his grip tightened on my hair as he yanked me back, he had slapped me I realized then at that moment.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asked, his chest heaving with every heavy breath.

I shook my head, panting with lust and frustration. He moved forward, pressing me against the wall as he plunged himself into my mouth once more. My arms were locked by my sides.

He towered over me, the heat was almost stifling as he vigorously fucked my mouth, I moaned in pleasure and frustration, wanting relief. My jaw was soon beginning to ache and he suddenly pulled away, releasing his grip on my hair as his other hand stroked the shaft of his cock. 

"Such a good girl" he whispered, barely audible.

"Do it, now" he ordered and I knew what he wanted, I opened my mouth, hot jets of cum hit my mouth and face, his body shuddering, a slight moan escaping him as he jerked himself through his orgasm. I was a panting mess on the floor when he had finally finished. He said nothing as he put his cock away, I wondered if he looked as sweaty as I did right now, I wiped away his cum with my sleeve, the silence heavy between us. What had just happened and why had I loved it so much? been so willing?

He said nothing, simply turning away and exiting the room, the sound of his boots echoing off the corridor as he vanished from sight. Leaving me in a panting, sweaty, cum-covered mess on the floor.

I trembled as I climbed back onto my feet, grateful for the darkness and silence for a few seconds. My mind felt like mush, everything had changed at that moment and yet I had to continue, I had training to complete.

I didn't know how I was going to face Daro without my face burning.


End file.
